Sei Mio :EN:
by Kagamichin
Summary: Lambo didn't know what was happening with himself, mostly when that Arcobaleno was with him. What happens when Reborn decide to help him to figure out what he was feeling? / adult!Reborn x adult!Lambo


**Title: **Sei Mio

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Paring: **adult!Reborn x adult!Lambo

**Summary: **Lambo didn't know what was happening with himself, mostly when that Arcobaleno was with him. What happens when Reborn decide to help him to figure out what he was feeling?

**Rating: **MA

**Genre: **Angst, Romance (?), Hurt/Comfort, Yaoi, Smut

**Warring: **Rape/Non-con, crying Lambo

**A/N: **Sei Mio = You're mine

This translation is a special gif to _arunawaytomato (on tumblr)_. I told you sweetie that I would translate them! Enjoy it! ^^

That was the first RebornxLambo fanfic that I've wrote. I hope you guys like!

(Not revised)

* * *

**Sei Mio**

It had been a good few years since all that confusion between the Mafia had finished, and now the Tenth was caring peacefully about business. His buddies were still together, now as a family. What had changed was just the relationship between the Bovino's family member and Reborn. Okay, the Arcobaleno had never been friendly with Lambo or anything, but he still had some connection, even small, even hatred. However, Reborn seemed oblivious to Lambo; his daily provocations that he wanted to kill him were not even cared anymore. Reborn didn't even push Lambo away, not even a word, or a look. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. And it all started since... How long has it been? Lambo couldn't remember.

Things were not easy to be handled. That feeling that was growing in his chest every day just helped to make his confused mind and his heart tight and run fast. What was he feeling? You could say that it could be an immense hatred, an intense desire to kill Reborn. Sure, why not? Lambo could even continue to tell this lie for the rest of his life, if he wanted. But he knew that any hatred could made his body shiver the way it did, or get hot every time that he hear the name or feel the presence of the dark haired Arcobaleno. He didn't want to admit any madness. And that clearly was the craziest and the most stupid madness that could happen, he would not fall in those tricks. At least that's what he had thought.

Lambo was walking blithe through the halls of Vongola mansion, his thoughts were far away. He was so off from the real world, so totally focused on himself that he hasn't even noticed the presence of that same person that, without permission, was invading his thoughts; He was leaning against the door frame of the Tenth's room.

Lambo continued to walk with his head down and his vision was a blur, he didn't even know where he was going. He was so concentrated that he had passed straight by the other man.

The Arcobaleno just stared at him with those piercing and indecipherable eyes, and so soon Lambo had passed by him, the Lightening guardian fell on the floor, letting an exclamation of pain escape from his mouth.

- Be careful and look out where you are walking, stupid Cow.

That sharp voice made the Lambo's body and even his mind to stop. He couldn't move; he couldn't think. He just stared with wide eyes the floor in front and his mouth was slightly opened, trying to breathe.

- Get up!

Again that voice. His world was totally focused on that voice. But he couldn't move. He had not even enough strength, mainly because he knew that those deep eyes were slicing him and staring at his back. He knew it without even looking, he was sure that they were cold and terrifying; he would dare to say that they were even mean and sarcastic. He could even feel the smirk that the bastard was directing to him.

How he hated that smile, those eyes, that superior attitude! How much he hated Reborn for always act like as if he was the best of the world in everything! Summarizing, Reborn thought that the others were nothing, just a lot of pieces of garbage that could be disposed easily...

- Reborn... – Lambo murmured. His voice sounded angry, but still with a tearful tone. His eyes closed tightly. He would not cry. He had promised himself that he would stop whining in the corner for anything, but... That was not exactly anything, it was a matter of pride and... Yes, that's it. His ego has always getting hurt when it came to Reborn. Then it was not exactly an useless thing...

- T-To... -Tole-… Tole-ra-te. – He bit his bottom lip and taking courage he raised from the ground, sitting on his legs. His hands were clenched on his thighs, the act just showed that he was trying to control himself; it could be to not to cry, or not to hit the Arcobaleno in there. And his eyes were still closed tightly.

- Stupid cow, what are you still doing on the floor?

Again that sharp voice. Lambo didn't need to hear it. He didn't want to hear it. He didn't care and...

- LAMBO! Are you okay? Can you get up?

- Vongola...?

Lambo opened his eyes in amazement. The soft and worried voice of his boss was like a mantra that echoed inside of his head. He had been saved from the humiliation that time. Tsuna was in front of Lambo, holding him by the arm and helping him to get up.

Without even knowing what to say, Lambo looked at his 'savior'.

- I-I... I've just stumbled. – a weak and embarrassed smile appeared on Lambo's lips.

- Ah! Glad it wasn't anything serious! – The Boss smiled happily - Nee, Reborn and Lambo, please I need to talk with you; could you wait for me in my room? I'll be back soon.

- Of course, we'll be waiting for you, Tsuna. - The voice of the Arcobaleno always seemed to be soften when it was directed to Tsuna; and the sarcasm and coldness that he usually carry in his voice disappeared; it seemed that that sharp voice was always directed only to him, Lambo.

- Let get going, stupid Cow.

_"Just to me..."._

With downcast eyes and slow steps, he had finally crossed the door, which Reborn held open from the inside, and as soon Lambo entered the room, it was close. The Arcobaleno passed by Lambo and sat on one the couches that were in the center of the room.

The member of the Bovine's family stood behind the couch that Reborn had sit; he didn't move any centimeter more and he kept his eyes were still looking at the floor. To be in the same room as that Reborn was excruciating. But since when to be beside Reborn had become something so terrible? Lambo bit his lower lip and one of his hands closed tightly, digging his short nails into the skin of its palm.

- Why are you standing there, pretending that you don't want anything? - Lambo looked scared to Reborn, but he continued – It's becoming impossible to stay here, in that atmosphere with you, stupid Cow.

Reborn's face turned to him, and those eyes that could unravel the deepest thoughts of anyone were now fixed on the figure ahead and a smile of pure sarcasm had being drawn on those lips, and it was saying that Reborn already knew everything, and only that _stupid Cow_ seemed to not know yet.

- S-Shut up... – Lambo spoke in a low tone, biting his lower lip again. Then he walked hesitantly to the couch too. He sat in a safe distance between him and Reborn. Not that this three seat sofa would give him too much space between that tall and arrogant figure nearby him. However, it was the only place that his eyes had seen, and so he decided to sit there.

Lambo's eyes were staring at anything that they could capture on the floor. He would rather be quiet, look everywhere, trying to put his thoughts in order and preferably trying to forget the presence of Reborn, than start any talk with the other. Of course doing that Lambo didn't even see the mischievous smirk and the analyzing eyes staring at his figure. For Lambo what mattered was to keep the distance and the main part: forget that Reborn was there.

_"What is happening? Since when have I started to feel so uncomfortable in his presence? I always wanted to kill him, why I cannot do it? Why is everything so confusing? I must get out of here! I need to! And..."_

- Your thoughts are too loud. If you want to know, I'll show you.

Reborn's voice alerted Lambo, who stopped to daydream, and he realized that the Arcobaleno was _too_ close from him, so close that he could feel the heat emanating from that body. In seconds he found himself being pushed in a rude way to the side, so now he was partially lying down on the coach.

Reborn approached immediately, pulling one of Lambo's legs up from the couch and snapping it between his legs skillfully. The bodies were stuck up and Reborn's mouth was inches from Lambo's, their breaths were mixing and the strong and the woody sent that was coming from the Arcobaleno was being inhaled by the Lightening guardian, leaving him lost.

_"What's happening to me?"_ Lambo's lips were parted in a silent invitation, and perhaps unconscious to Reborn to kiss him already. And that was what Reborn did; he closed the distance between their mouths, involving them in a violent and rough kiss, biting Lambo's bottom lip first, then inserting his tongue into the mouth of the other. The dominance of that kiss was already set. It was Reborn who was dominating it. It was he who was inducing Lambo to kiss him the way Reborn wanted to.

Reborn, abruptly, took some space between them, parting their mouths and started to run his mouth to Lambo's neck and ear, starting to suck and bite every exposed skin that he found, he wasn't caring about the red spots in that skin that could appear later. Reborn's hands were opening the buttons of Lambo's shirt one by another, so soon he finished the buttons, his hands started to undo the buttons of Lambo's pants.

- Hm... S-St... Stop it! R-Reborn...! Aaah!

- I said I would show you what you wanted to know. And that's what I'll do. – He spoke in a voice drenched with lust, but still had that bossy and sharp tone. Quickly he was removing Lambo's pants and underwear; and without waiting any more, Reborn grabbed the semi-erect member and began to pump it fast.

- Reborn-Hmm… S-Stop-Aaah! - Lambo tried to contain the incessant moaning that was escaping from his throat, although it seemed that he would be able to do so. He also couldn't bear any more, and the tears started to fill his eyes.

Reborn stopped the caresses.

Lambo opened his eyes. He didn't even have noticed that they were closed. But it was a terrible idea to do so. Lambo widened them when he saw that now Reborn had thrown his own pants away, along with the underwear. Lambo tried to go back, he was already imagining what was coming next, but he couldn't go any further away than a few millimeters.

The smirk on Reborn's face gave the Lightening guardian chills all over his body, the eyes in front of him were staring at him intensely, and somehow that gaze was making his body feels hot. He could feel his face turning red. He has already a light layer of sweat on his skin and his mind was working frantically, trying to find some way to run away, but before he could find a way out, he felt Reborn's hands spreading his legs, putting them on his broad shoulders and two of Reborn's fingers entered unceremoniously into Lambo's mouth.

- It's better to leave them wet, or it will be worse for you.

That was even more frightening.

Tears rolled down Lambo's face. He just couldn't hold it any longer. And unwillingly, he sucked Reborn's fingers, letting them slide into his mouth and encircling them now and then with his tongue. Soon they were taken out and the Lightening guardian felt those two digits being buried inside his body. A sharp pain ran his body due to the unexpected invasion, he trembled and the tears were still falling incessantly. The digits were moving fast, preparing that tight spot for something much bigger. Lambo bit his lower lip; his hands were grabbing Reborn's shoulders in a firm grip, digging his short nails on Reborn's white shirt.

Lambo moaned loudly when those digits were deeper, finding his prostate. And the impassive face of the Hitman above him seemed to be enjoying seeing the exposed body and the agonizing but pleasant voice reverberate. Reborn withdrew his fingers, substituting it for his tick flesh and slowly he was putting it in. However, Lambo's scattered moans and desperate words to stop, only urged even more Reborn lust and the Arcobaleno had already inserted part of the glans inside that body; and in a single movement he pushed hard against Lambo, burying himself completely inside the other.

- AH! REBORN! AAH! STOP! - Lambo's tears were running unstoppable and even more on his flushed faces, the crying was inevitable.

Lambo's body started to shake with every violent, quick and precise thrusts; even if he didn't want to be taken that way by Reborn, his hips started to move in the same rhythm as Reborn's; all the surplices that once Lambo was mothering were ceased and from his mouth the only thing that was coming were lustful and pleasurable moans, which were like music for Reborn.

The rhythm imposed by Reborn was erratic, rude but also skillful; the Arcobaleno knew exactly how and where to push himself inside Lambo. Lambo's hands were gripped one on the white shirt, digging his nails on Reborn's shoulder, while the other was pulling the Arcobaleno's dark and spiky hair. The Lightening guardian didn't need much more to his pleasure come, he didn't even have to be stimulated; with only the insistent thrusts in that sweet spot inside him he quickly explode in pleasure, reaching his apex in a loud moan, calling Reborn's name. His body tensed, squeezing even more Reborn's dick inside him, and with a few more thrusts Lambo finally felt the other's pleasure filling him completely.

Reborn slipped out of Lambo. He immediately straightened up, sat back on his seat and pulled himself together. He glanced at Lambo, who was still panting, his cheeks red and wet because of his tears and his whole body was still completely exposed.

- What are you waiting for? Put your clothes on. Tsuna will be here soon.

Lambo didn't say a thing. He just let the tears run again down his cheeks. He tried to dress up as better as he could. He sat properly on the coach, his eyes were looking down, his gaze was blank, no more thoughts were filling in his mind and his heart was tight, aching as ever. He tried to calm himself down, but it seemed impossible, he had finally understood what was going on with him.

- Now you know what you want. Just don't think that things will be the way you want.

The Arcobaleno's voice filled Lambo's ears and he looked at the Hitman. He was staring at him, having no idea what he should do. He didn't know whether to be glad to hear it, or sad to know that if it depended on Reborn he would be just another lover for him.

- Don't stare at me with those pitiful eyes, stupid Cow. – He spoke sharply, giving an icy glance to Lambo.

- S-Sorry ... – Lambo spoke in a low voice, turning to look down once more.

- You belong to me. Don't forget it.

Again that husky and incisive voice was heard. Reborn was right. Everything that the Hitman had done to him had, somehow, shown to him what he really felt, what he wanted, what he needed to calm his thoughts and his heart. He really has always belonged to Reborn, regardless the way, he knew that he would be always with the Arcobaleno. The Lightening guardian knew perfectly well that nothing would change, even if that relationship meant that he would end up hurting yourself.

There was no turning back anymore.


End file.
